


Regrets Diminished

by RedlaSunShowers029



Series: Wolves of the Underground [1]
Category: A Choice with no Regrets - Fandom, Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Fluff, I needed some happy Levi and companions-based stuff, Multi, and possible angst later on, basically the integrity of this is going to be fluff, mild mentions of voilence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since the deaths of Levi's dear comrades, Isabel and Farlan, a scar reminding him of past regrets. However, the scar mended a bit when, faced with dangerous weather conditions, becomes forced to seek shelter alongside some surprisingly familiar forest-dwellers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets Diminished

_Still alive but barely breathing  
Try to keep your head on the surface  
Struggle, paddle with all your might  
But does anything seem to come from it?  
Sinking once more  
Into this pit of hell   
This frigid water, jagged with rocks,  
Dragging you deeper   
Deeper still.   
But when will you surface?  
Or will you fall to the bottom, completely motionless?  
It's all in the luck of the dice  
So let them be on your side  
Deeper deeper   
Drowning out your cries.  
But will you ever surface to see  
Just how twisted yet magical this world can be?_

"Isabel!" An auburn head poked up out of the icy water, choking out droplets and gasping for air. A pair of front paws, black claws at the tips, scraped and scrabbled at the flows in front of her emerald eyes widened, heart pounding practically out of her chest. But once again, the wolf failed to keep her grasp, falling back into the depths below. But not for long. In the caller's reach at last, a strong set of jaws reached into the water once more, pulling out a bedraggled and terrified wolf onto one of the flows. Narrow azure eyes regarded the canine with a stern, worried gaze, sighing at the red wolf's naive nature. She was, and always had been like this- so strong and confident, yet lacked attention and judgement to some higher degree. "Please don't blow your second life over, alright? Just because we're like this now doesn't mean our lives will last forever like this. You've still got to be careful."

A sheepish grin spread across the canine's muzzle, shivering and shaking off droplets of water. "C'mon, Far, I was only tryna catch us somethin' to eat... You've been doin' most of the hunting and I wanted to help ya out a little. I didn't know the water was that deep... Or cold." A shudder ran through her spine. "Ugh. I'll be real careful next time, though- I'll try not to get so close to the water again, it's just that the fish looked so... Tasty." A paw fell onto her dampened head. "But Isabel- there aren't many fish that stay on the surface during the winter." The canine quirked an eyebrow. "You do know that, right?" "'Course I know that! I'm not stupid!" the red wolf insisted, struggling to get to her paws. "Just there was one of 'em at the surface n' I kinda slipped n'..." The other canine circled around her, not unlike a parent pacing while scolding a child. "You used to be more attentive." the other canine remarked, brushing a few spare drops of water from his own fur. "You seem to forget we're not immortal sometimes, Isabel, don't you? Have you forgotten the price we've paid before? Do you really want to go through this mess again?" From beneath his pale golden-brown, almost cream-colored fur, a navy ribbon exposed itself to the frigid winds- a bittersweet reminder of the life they'd once known.

The red wolf's persistent nature mellowed, until all that was left was a scrap of indignity, feeling for the ivory-colored pendant around the scruff of her own neck. "No, Farlan... I never forgot. I'm always still aware of it... Do you really think I could lose memory of him, even after all this time?" The red wolf gritted razor-sharp teeth as wind ruffled her fur. "Do you even think he's still out there? I mean... In his first life? I haven't seen him out here, but normally this sort of thing happens and you wind up trapped eternally in the place you've been slaughtered. We were lucky enough to find a place like this to shelter ourselves from those damned beasts." "But they don't attack animals. We learned that- remember?" Farlan relied, a look of despair on his face, turning to worry. "Do you remember anything of our life before?"

"Of course I remember. Just... Some things are more fuzzy than others, y'know what I mean? I remember _him_ , the mission, the why and how we lost our first lives, but the rest isn't anythin' I can recall real well." Her ears and tail drooped significantly, a small sigh escaping the canine's jaws. "Far, frankly I'm not sure what's wrong. I know we made it to the surface, n' I should be happy for that, n' livin' like this isn't all that bad, but I just feel like it just isn't the same without 'em..." Empathetic eyes met her gaze. "I know. It really isn't the same without Levi around, now, is it?" Paws made their way around her, pacing forward a few steps. A fluffy tail swished from side to side, looking back and pulling his head forward to signal for her to follow. "Come on, Isabel- it's getting chilly out here, and you're soaking wet. We should go back to our den before it gets more frigid than it is out already..." Still slumped over, Isabel followed him with a head held low. "Yes... I suppose you're right..." Though all the while she couldn't help but think of what horrific fates could meet her comrade, her bit brother she so longed to see again. _Please, let him still be alive..._

 _I can't believe he ordered us to come out here in this weather. Of all times to attempt a retake mission..._ He knew well that it was strategically planned. With the billowing clouds rolling over and blocking out the sunlight, there was less chance of coming across Titans... They were, after all, creatures that relied on sunlight. But even still... The corporal couldn't help but curse his luck. One moment, they'd been in his sight, and the next... Far-off shadows in the distance, to which he could not hope to catch up to. _How the hell could I get separated?!_ The snowdrifts were more than difficult to see through, especially with the flurries coming down to greet him from time to time. Using gear was already more than risky under these conditions... And already, his horse was beginning to tire out and slow its journey... _I'm going to have to find a spot to seek shelter, and hope for the best..._ Even still, that was risky as well. What sorts of creatures lurked around here in the shadows? Of course, Titans were the ones that posed the greatest threat, but even despite that, there were plenty other unknown creatures he was sure would easily make a meal of a human if given the chance... The information gathered from this part of the world was still sparse and vastly treasured in whatever quantities they had, and other animals were low on the interest list of all but possibly a particular blonde cadet from the 104th... 

But what was that noise in the distance? He could hear a bit of barking, whimpering, even some growling... Though he couldn't quite think of what sort of animal it was. _I've never seen dogs out in the wilderness... It's always possible, but it doesn't seem like that's what they are at all... So what?_ He couldn't even begin to imagine. How would he make it through the night if there was still that beast lurking somewhere in the woods? He wasn't alone, however- the horse's ears flicked, carrying on with an unease of its own, through the snowdrifts and flurries, continuing to stiffen with each and every little move off in the distance. So it had some idea what it was... But was it a predator? If it was, there would be trouble for sure...

A pair of noses sniffed the air. "Whaddya think it is, Farlan?" The canine took another deep, thoughtful sniff. "That's definitely a human, though it's less potent than many of the others. An adult, most likely..." Another sniff. "And I'm guessing they're close." Curiosity rising, Isabel sniffed the air for herself; no sooner had she picked up the scent, her eyes widened, bolting in the direction of the scent. "Isabel?! Where the hell are you going?!" Farlan barked, racing off after her. "I'm going towards that scent! You don't recognize it?! It's him!" After a few paces, the older canine finally managed to get up to her vigorous pace, his own curiosity elevating drastically. "How would you know it's him? You'd never be able to do this if you were human- he was already gone by the time our souls transferred into the wolves we are now!" "There are some things you just _know_ , Farlan. C'mon!" 

Once again, the smaller wolf cut past him, racing as fast as her legs would allow her. "Hey- Isabel, wait a moment and at least TRY to think this through! What if it isn't Levi, now?" Anxiety raced through his mind- what if it wasn't him? Then they could get lured out and killed if they got too close... But if it was him? They saw the choice he'd made with their own eyes, hadn't they? Even if only their souls had witnessed his decision to remain in the Corps, it had been seen, and they knew it well enough... _If it is him, he must be on some sort of mission, then. Why he's out here in this weather, I don't know, but..._ Sure enough, there he was. His own eyes couldn't be deceiving as well, could they? 

Levi heard the rustling of the frost-covered growth well enough, looking on in hopes of finding the source of the sound somewhere, drawing closer and closer still. By this point, the horse seemed just about to run off, dismounting to give them some space. "Easy, now..." But even he couldn't deny the sound gave him little assurance of the wilderness he'd found himself in. Fingers nervously reached down for his blades, ready to strike the at any second if needed. _What could possibly be so interested in coming this way?!_ He couldn't catch sight of the figure of the creature yet, though judging from the gist and swiftness he could only assume the worst.  
Farlan remained further behind the red wolf, watching Isabel's tail, which was fluffed-up in an excited tizzy, disappear once more, only reappearing with a small, swift acceleration. No, he was just as certain it was their comrade from their past life, more so than he wished he was... A spike of emotional pain met his side for a moment, feeling the nostalgia take over his every muscle and fill him with a sort of pain he'd never hoped to feel. Why was it this hard to see the man once more? Maybe he wouldn't recognize them... It wouldn't be hard to mistaken them for a more vicious species with darker intents. Farlan shuddered. _He better not think that..._ But there was something more- looking in the man's direction once more, Isabel almost in his vision, he noticed he had a hand on one of those blades... If Isabel wandered too close without warning, she'd surely meet the end of one of those. "Isabel! Watch out!"

A blade slashed the air in front of the wolf, skidding to a stop mere millimeters from her snout. By now, the horse had lost it, running wildly forward in hopes of getting away from the canine before him. "I'm sorry that I wandered into your territory. I assure you that, if you allow me to, I will leave without any further resistance, and neither of us will obtain any injuries." The man never faltered, though she couldn't help but notice the strong scent of fear in him, increasing with every second. _So he doesn't recognize me...? I'll just have to make 'em remember... Gonna jog his memory, heh._ A fluffy tail began to wag from side to side persistently, making an attempt at a small grin. "Big Bro! It's me- don't ya remember me? I might be like this now, but I'm still the same as I always was, hehe!" 

Only the sound of barking filled his ears, loosening his grip on the blade. Now that it was apparent it wasn't anything he really needed to worry about- he knew he could take it out in an instant if need be- the startled anxiety began to fade away. Besides, there was something familiar about this creature- but what? He couldn't quite understand what it was, but he felt more than... Strangely accustomed to the wolf's behavior. What was it, though...? A moment or two later, he caught sight of the wolf's eyes, two emerald orbs, still bursting with excitement vividly despite their natural narrow shape. No, it didn't sound like angered or territorial barking, more like joy, excitement. Had he seen the canine before, or was it that the creature was merely curious at seeing a human? After a moment, he released his blade, dropping it into the snow to show he wasn't a threat, alongside his gear. That was the way most of them knew how to deal with animals that might pose a threat, wasn't it? Drop everything and make yourself seem almost submissive, then leave them be before anything else could happen. However, the canine seemed anything but ready to leave him be, no- but didn't look like it was going to strike him, either. Maybe it'd let him go... Carefully looking around for other threats, he turned and left the creature behind.

He persistence of the wolf was astonishing. He'd barely walked a few steps when it darted up in front of him, tail held much stronger than earlier, blocking him quite deliberately and standing directly in his path, yipping and barking with that same thing he could only assume to be joy. However, it seemed that it wasn't just a coincidence- the canine kept turning its head and flicking its tail as a signal to follow. Strange behavior for an animal, he couldn't help but think, but perhaps it was in its nature... Something felt off, however. It didn't matter, but it really did feel as though the being recognized him in particular... 

A paw smacked down on the wolf's chest. "Ay, ya remember me, right? Right? Right? Maybe this'll remind ya who I am." The wolf brushed its fur up slightly, trying to position its red cheek fur to look like pigtails. Though even that brought up suspicious looks and confusion in the woods- the wolf was anything but an orthodox member of its species... Was it diseased or something? He couldn't help but wonder... Yes, there was something familiar about the being before him. The more he looked on, the more he noticed it, growing ever so steadily and swiftly. No, it was almost as though a human inhabited the body- Levi quickly dismissed the thought. No, no one had ever reported such a thing. Rabies was a far more possible, plausible explanation for the canine's behavior, now, wasn't it? Even dogs got it from time to time, they knew about it within the walls and even in the underground they were aware of it, and since the being, the wolf in front of him was undoubtedly of that same family, it didn't seem like such a far-fetched idea. However, the actions had never been this human... But who would want to see him again? The memories flashed before his eyes: those same green eyes, auburn hair not unlike the wolf's fur... Heck, even the movements reminded him of the child he'd raised. _No, I'm just hoping... It couldn't be..._

A small, melancholy whimper snapped him out of it, and a moment later felt the canine leap up, extend its paws, and knock him to the ground. A sharp yelp escaped his own jaws, feeling the wolf's weight on top of him in an instant, attempting to thrash to his feet or somehow knock it off, but even doing so could easily make the creature attack him- besides, at this point, his blades were just out of reach... _Damn it, is this really how I'm going to die? If I could reach a little further, I could kill this damned thing instantly..._

Something hard smacked him forcefully in the face, something that didn't exist physically on the beast. Wincing from the doglike creature's weight, silver eyes looked up to see what it was. The whimpers continued, those suddenly familiar verdant eyes getting closer the further towards him it leaned its head. But no, something was dangling from its neck: an almost moon-shaped, ivory pendant dangled down inches from his nose. It wasn't something he could forget- and most surely... It made sense now. The strange gestures, the reluctance to leave, the determination to get his attention... But how? It didn't matter right now- so his mild suspicions had been correct after all?

Soft footsteps caught his left ear, the creature (from what he could assume from he sound, about the size of the wolf on top of him) settling itself on that side of him. But it didn't seem to be after him, no- another weight settled itself to that side for a moment, knocking the other wolf off of him. 

Shaken, the man stood up, watching his "attacker" stand up, only to be knocked on the side of the face with a strong paw. "Isabel! What kind of goddamn idiotic attempt was that?! We were supposed to welcome him here, since he's here now, not make him think we're rabid! You still don't know how to act like a wolf- you're lucky to still have your second head..." Isabel stepped forward, leaning in aggressively somewhat. "Ay! Did'ja have a better plan?! 'Cause I can just tell how much ya wanted to come up here- you wouldn't have even checked if it weren't for me, ha!" Farlan's ears reared back, hackles rising. "Now you listen here, Isabel-" The barking continued, hearing the sound get louder and louder, changing tones when offended to angry to simply annoyed at each time. Seeing the two canines like that, so heated yet obviously worried for each other... It did indeed remind him of the pair and how they used to quarrel with one another. Even though he couldn't understand a word of it, he could almost hear their voices in the conversation. Eventually, however, he saw the red wolf's ears and tail droop. Defeated footsteps followed to the edge of the snow-covered trees' reach, beginning to travel out of sight. A hand, shaking with the overwhelming grief and joy, extended: "Isabel, wait-"

Ears perked up at the sound of her name. Almost instantly, the wolf turned back, ran up to him, skidding to a halt an inch from his feet. There was that sound again, that joyous bark, the wagging of a tail... No, it was undoubtedly her now. A cautious hand reached down and ruffled the soft, silky fur at the top of her head... Panting with excitement, her head turned slightly, allowing him to pet her some. And all the while, seeing her there, being able to feel her presence even despite the language border... It was enough to allow a small, satisfied smile to slip across his lips. Gently, carefully, the wolf jumped up and set her front paws on his chest, this time wary not to knock him over again. A careful hand rubbed at the ruffled white fur of her cheeks, feeling the soft, silky strands part between his fingers. The wolf shifted some to nuzzle against him, feeling the auburn fur of her neck against his chest. "Come here, you-" Silver eyes eventually turned from the energetic canine directly in front of him, directing his gaze to the cream-yellow-colored wolf not so far from his side. "I'm assuming you're Farlan, then?"

The glint of navy fabric caught his eyes moments later, hearing the crunch of fresh snow under his paws. An almost longing gaze filled the wolf's eyes for a moment, giving what looked like a small nod at the man before him. Ears flicked somewhat, looking on at his human companion for only a moment more before walking in the direction he'd come, a well-groomed tail flicking in that direction once more. "I'm assuming you've gotten yourself separated from the rest of the corps- but in any case, it's too frigid to try and find them at this moment, isn't it? They'll be looking for you I'm sure, but without a horse I'm not sure how you'll get through this dastardly snowstorm. Why don't you come back with us for the time being? I'm sure you'd rather be someplace sheltered than out in this..." To assure that he'd been understood even despite the now-apparent communication issue, he jerked his head in that direction, pacing forward a few steps before turning to look over his shoulders. "Isabel, you should probably come along as well... Why don't we show him around this place? He hasn't any fur like you and I- that simple cloak won't do much to preserve his body heat against the winds."

The wolf's front paws found the ground again at his words, barking back a quick response- one that, once again, evaded the comprehension of the man before them. A small tug met his sleeve next. Looking down, the red wolf held onto the fabric between teeth drawn into a bashful smile of sorts, letting go only to mirror her canine companion's little gesture. "C'mon, big brother- we're gonna take care of ya until this weather gets a bit more manageable, heh. I'm sure they'd wanna see that you get back safely, even if not immediately after all... 'Sides, ya just got here. I'm sure you're curious about this place..." Another pair of snow-caked paws joined his in the drifts. "So... Ya comin' or what?"

From the little yips and barks from the two lupines, even without a single word translating out correctly, a simple examination of their body language could explain what they wished- surely, they wanted to lead him further into the woods? Where he couldn't say, but with them acting more or less like themselves, aside from their more canine gait and gesturing, he could only assume it was somewhere safe and more than likely sheltered from the gales and flurries. For a moment, he looked back at the barren landscape resting under a blanket of snow, unable to make out the trees nor any soldiers coming in that direction. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to follow them... _I'll explain my disappearance if I have to. But I can't possibly get a good look of this place when the weather is this shitty... I've got to follow them, don't I? It'd be poor companionship to leave them again after that day anyways..._

The memories of his child's decapitated head on the ground, his confidant's legs dripping with blood, disappearing into a titan's greedy jaws... It was enough to rip his heart in half. But they were with him now, weren't they? _I promise I won't leave you two behind ever again..._ And so, his own feet found their way towards the wolves before him, the imprints of his boots only lightly branding the snow with each step. Only the swishing tails of his comrades guided him from the surely more perilous snowdrifts, off to a place he could only assume to be their residence. Every once in a while he'd catch sight of narrow, almost commanding eyes looking back at him, right before heads turned once more to focus on the powdery landscape beyond. How long would it take to get there? Which place were they trying to take him? Only time could possibly tell that much, continuing to follow them just as loyally as another member of their kind.

His human eyes, however, were no match for a wolf's. Snow drifted down copiously, blinding his vision more than a couple times. It wasn't long until even their tails disappeared from sight, into the drifts beyond. Were they aware of the human's disadvantaged sight? "Isabel? Farlan? Where... Where are you?" A spike of anxiety began to form and rise from within his chest, increasing more ferociously with every second, dissolving only when he felt the soft silky texture of red and cream-colored fur on either side of him. It was surprisingly and amazingly reassuring- they weren't going to leave him behind, they'd come back for him, and surely would do the same for longer than he could imagine. Yes, somehow they'd all be alright.

_I've been weak and broken down  
Seen some things I wish would leave my mind  
But all you can ever do is   
Keep your head above the water  
And hope and pray better times are coming.  
You can keep your mind in shape  
As long as you can hope and pray  
And never ever break  
You'll make it out safe enough.  
I've been weak and broken down  
But all you can do is surface the waves   
And keep on paddling on.  
Throw away the memories  
Of things you couldn't done.  
Forgive yourself for your regrets  
Keep on going- brave the waves  
Before you let pain create your mental debts.  
Never ever forget the times,  
But think of them with kindness, with pride:  
For even if you screwed up once  
Your comrades still remain by your side.  
Keep going and brave the tide._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wearying footsteps followed alongside the pair, flanks nudging into his own and pressuring him to keep going. It wasn't so much the distance as it was the sharp winds, nearly knocking him backwards more than a couple times, that caused the difficulty level for him. But it wasn't too long until the two-wolf pack stopped moving entirely, furry heads looking on at a small crevice- a cave of sorts no doubt. Why they'd picked someplace so similar to the various caverns they'd known in the Underground hell they'd once lived seemed to dwell in, he hadn't a clue, though something about it did look somewhat inviting for some reason. Not unlike... A small cavern at the edge of their nightmare of a residence, to which he knew the redhead took shelter sometimes when wishing to be alone. Heads turned upwards to look at him, curiosity and deep contemplation in narrow eyes, furry pelts moving towards the small crevice, pulling him along with them. Another second, a pair of azure eyes looked on once more, the wolf leaping forward into the cavern. Standing with one side towards them, the lupine gave them a look, staggering sideway with a flicked tail as a sign to continue following. "Are you two coming in or what?" Those last words, mere barks to the human alongside them, echoed across the deep walls of the cave, soon swallowing up the wolf from sight beside a pair of glinting eyes in the shadows.

It wasn't long until Isabel caught the message as well. Hesitantly, reluctantly at first, she left his side for a moment, striding in front of him, hunkered down in the snowy powder and tail whipping back and forth excitedly. "Race ya?" Another yip escaped her canine jaws, full of excitement and energy, just as before. One move left, she tensed up in the opposite direction, ready to spring away the moment he got too close- all in the spirit of her little game, trying to cue him in. "I'm sure ya could beat me if ya wanted to- c'mon, brother, loosen up a lil!" The look in those deep green orbs was enough to relax him, figuring out what she wanted soon enough. It was the same type of behavior dogs displayed when they were restless and looking for a bit of competition and play- so she was still able to The frantic, joyous sounds of her little barks and felicitous little whimpers were enough to break him externally, allowing a rare smile to slide across his face. "Alright, Isabel- just this once."

The wolf tore off into the cavern before he even made a step, dashing down tunnel after tunnel in the direction. The man followed in hot pursuit, trying to catch up to the canine blur somewhere in front of him, though the facts were obvious: a human's legs were no match for a wolf's, especially not at full speed. It was enough to see the paths she took, much less attempt to catch up to her. Panting slightly, he still continued to run on, hoping to at least remain within her line of sight, for the surroundings chilled him with the realization- it was nearly pitch black, with little to guide him by but the heavy panting of the canine somewhere in front of him. 

Such a surrounding filled him with helplessness mentally, feeling at the mercy of the dwellers of the cavern. A nervous hand reached down for the handle of his gear, clicking it in place with one of the blades, though not drawing it yet: only if the time required it would he use it. But for then, he continued to follow the canine to the best of his ability as quickly yet carefully as possible. A cobalt light shone at the edge of the current path. He caught sight of the tail once more, wagging just as persistently, just as determinedly as before in its travels. An annoyed thought sparked up from the depths of his mind: she, a wolf, had a much better sense of smell to guide her, needing eyes far less than a human like himself- of course she was able to outrun him. And with no other humans around for at least ten years, he was certain such thoughts wouldn't occur to her in the slightest... There was an opening to a larger chamber just ahead, watching the wolf slip into it, turning to face him once more. 

"Hehehe, beat'cha!" The position of the wolf was, just as before, a playful bow of sorts, tail still wagging vigorously. One look at his tired-out expression and heavy panting and she realized something was up. Ears flattened slightly, cocking her head to the side curiously. "Thought you'd be a bit faster than that, brother- what happened? You alright?" Was something wrong with the human companion she adored so? Why did he look so exasperated from the quick run of sorts- had something within the cavern frightened him? The soldier looked on for a moment, regarding her behavior- for once he had more than a simple inkling of it, no this time it blatantly stated the question pretty easily. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. It's just a little difficult to keep up and navigate without light... You just had a little advantage with your sight and scent, that's all." A hand reached down once more, stroking the soft pelt of the canine before him. "Ah, I get what'cha mean. Heh, sorry 'bout running off like that, then- didn't mean to leave you in the dark... Literally, hehe. But now there's a little more light, if you wanna see this place a bit better- look." Jumping up onto her hind legs, the red wolf managed to tilt his head up with a forepaw, allowing him to see the little space they'd gotten into. 

Silver eyes widened at the sight. It was, truthfully, breathtaking- a small trickle of water came from above somewhere far higher up, leaking from a small slit in one of the cavern walls. Stalactites hung firmly from the ceiling, dripping with clean spring water and residue from the surrounding area. Glassy sheets of crystal, transparent as ice, adorned each and every wall surrounding, forming in intricate, wavelike patterns curving in to greet them. Even the bluish light came from the ceiling's natural resources, just enough light from the outside world getting in to reflect off the crystallized formations. Looking down once more, he discovered a sort of smooth rock beneath his feet- shale- bordering a persistent stream inches from them, bubbling and sweeping across the center. Truly, "magical" didn't even begin to place words to the sight before him. "Do you like it, big brother?"

Finally his eyes met the canine once more, a playful grin still spread across her face. The words had no physically understand meaning, though once again his instincts told him enough of the question she'd yipped. His mood had smoothed over and lightened, perhaps even slightly softened by their reunion, and the cavern's depths only aided in this fashion. While his expression remained calm, there was no denying the pure underlying wonder and joy within wide steel irises. "Indeed. It's quite a sight to take in, little sis," Levi replied, rubbing the fluff of her cheeks affectionately. "So this is the place you've been living all this time?" Breaking away from him, she gave a quick nod- one of the few gestures she could make with the confirmed knowledge she'd been understood. "Yep! Even if it is a cave, at least it's a nice one..." Her ears folded down, shuddering some at the memories of the Underground, where such places were abundant, dripping death from each and every crevice. But no- it did feel like an acceptable shelter, perhaps even like home. Though it hadn't always been that way- missing a member of their family made it seem less than such for years on end.

"Have you gotten any idea where Farlan went? He was just here a second ago... I don't think I saw him leave." The wolf next to him scratched her right ear with a hind leg. "Dunno- probably out tryna find something edible for us, I'm guessing. I'm... Not the best hunter, from what Far implies," Isabel responded with an embarrassed grin, putting front legs up in a sort of shrug before returning to a normal four-legged stance- the only way she could think of getting the message through to him. "I'm sure he's alright either way." 

A frost-caked muzzle stuck itself into freezing cold waters, a paw sweeping at the currents, curious as to whether his younger companion was correct to say some fish remained in the seas below. The cream-colored wolf so far had his doubts, though hoped for once she'd been onto something; indeed, with no animals in sight to catch as easy meals, it seemed that fish would work just fine... If his paws could catch anything beneath the surface of the river. Ears flattened with the bothersome realization- just as he'd thought, all the water dwellers had already swum under, unavailable for their sustenance presently. Of course, it was just her naive nature, wasn't it? 

Perhaps not. He felt a small swish underneath one paw, one only an animal swimming beneath the surface could make. It didn't feel like a fish though, more something drowning underneath his grasp. Curiously, the canine lifted up a paw to check what sort of creature it was. But sure enough- it was a generous grouping of trout, flipping over top of one another to create the tactile effect of a waterlogged creature struggling for air. _So she was right after all... But why are they on the surface so late in the season? This can't be a good omen..._ He heeded this sort of warning in the back of his mind, though not before snapping at the heads of each fish quickly and throwing them onto the ice. Without another word, without another thought, he held each one firmly between his teeth, running off to the other two waiting for him in the cave.

_Keep heart, my friend-  
Things will get better!   
Let your paws find the warmth   
in the spaces between snowdrifts.   
But never forget  
To keep heed of the evils   
Lurking somewhere in close-by shadows,  
More than prepared to hunt you down.  
Nature is changing for the worst,   
Altering its general pattern  
As I'm sure your mind comprehends.   
Don't brush it off but learn from it-  
And try to make amends  
My dear companion  
With the pain you have endured  
For you will need all the strength you can get  
For nature has a way of shattering your words.  
Don't be the one it casts aside  
In this hellacious, chaotic wilderness  
Sprouting from once-necessary law and order._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"There's Farlan! See, nothing to worry about!" The creamy pelt of the canine showed itself to the waiting pair once again, looking on patiently as he slipped in from a back entrance and dropped his catch at their feet. "You were right, I suppose," Farlan muttered, turning to look at the red wolf beside him. "There were a couple still on the surface... I got to them before anything else, though I doubt any of this is good." The other wolf looked up curiously, anxiously, muzzle already stained with the blood of the freshwater creature. "Hmm? Why not, Far?" Isabel set the fish down in front of her. "It's not like nature's completely reversin' itself just because we saw some fish lost their way, mmm." With a calm expression on her face, Isabel licked the tender bits of the fish from her jaws. "They might've just found a place to surface in the ice n' decided to take advantage of it. Sure it's pretty dark and unwelcoming at the bottom of the lake- the break of sunlight might've just gotten them riled up and prepared to break surface. Kind of like how we would've probably gotten to the Surface sooner if there was a way to do it? I mean, I know they get to go back each year, but being shut in like that... Y'know how it is as well as I do, Far."

More slurping, crunching, smacking sounds filled the little cavern, the canine wolfing down the carcass of the aquatic creature in a matter of seconds, leaving only a stripped bone to mark its former presence. "Guess I kinda feel sorry for 'em if that's the case, eaten up before they could really get a sense of the world..." A small shudder ran along her spine.

"Why are you being so sentimental about this, Isabel? You need to remember that we're predators now, and we can't go on without killing. Of course, humanely as possible, but... It's just how things are. We wouldn't have gotten anywhere without stealing back while the three of us were stuck in the wretched Underground- we have to do what we can to survive." "Suppose you're right," Isabel finally responded, reluctantly giving into the truth of the statement. "So... Other than the fish, was there anything else going on that was strange?" 

"Well, there were absolutely zero other creatures around, including predators... Just be aware of it and heed your instincts. I'll tell you the rest later- I think Levi should hear it, too but at the moment we've got a bit of a tricky language border, I'm sure you've noticed. While we may be the same as before, our vocal chords can't quite mouth the same speech patterns as a human, so to him I'm sure they sound like no more than little barks and growls. And unlike us, who can understand every words from his own, and our former tongue, humans haven't grown to accept and make the learning of our speak mandatory- why on earth would a soldier need to know how? Who would teach them, anyways?- and thus wolf dialect simply isn't part of their mental language archives, I'm afraid." The canine slumped down some at this realization, looking down and biting into a fish himself. "We need to figure out a way to get past that and assure he understands us enough to communicate properly. The last thing we need is to cause an argument over misunderstanding- or worse." "What do you-" Farlan quickly gulped down the bite to cut off her question. "Let's not even mention that until the time comes it seems probable and lethal, shall we?"

No whimper nor pant was understood by the man standing beside them, occasionally raising an eyebrow as he listened to their conversation. While no word was clear to him, it wasn't difficult to tell something disturbed his older companion greatly- not unlike him, Levi admitted to himself- and such a thought increased his curiosity further than ever before, to heights no one could imagine the man feeling. But no, it was apparent by the tense hackles and tail tucked between his legs, the cream wolf had something on his mind. But what? Better to sit down and try to figure it out.

His thoughts were interrupted by an upturned paw in his face, that playful, delighted grin returning from the confused look from seconds ago on the red wolf's face. "I'm sure you're hungry, big bro..." The canine made a gesture for him to put out his hands. "Take this." A fish landed in his palm, some fresh blood at its neck, slippery from the watery depths it'd originated. Maybe it needed a little cleaning off and possible cooking to eat properly, but it was a generous size and looked edible enough. Even though he couldn't help but wonder how his canine friend had discovered a meal of this size in the barely-thawing icy water, he was sure they'd tell him if something was up. Or rather... He hoped so. It probably didn't matter though, the thought should be discard. Besides, the longer he waited, the wider and more expectant the canine's eyes got... And so, without another thought, he took a bite of the fish given to him. The salt in it was rather heavy and it reeked of its underwater residence, though besides that, he couldn't deny it was surprisingly tasty- it had a far richer, more savory flavor than most soldiers were accustomed to, not heavy or overpowering in taste, but just enough to be pleasant despite the lack of preparation. No word was spoken, though it was obvious what he thought of it, and of the situation he'd been put in. He directed a small, appreciative nod of approval towards Farlan, reaching over to ruffle Isabel's fur in that same affectionate way as years before- his adoration for either of them hadn't changed in the slightest, even despite that horrendous gap of time he'd lived without word of them. No, if anything, his fondness had only grown. "Thank you, little sis."

The wolf's eyes widened significantly with surprise. "Y-You're calling me little sis now?" It seemed each and every word widened that canine smile of hers. Fur flew this way and that from the whipping winds of a violently wagging tail, moving close to him bit by bit, nuzzling him to the side of a furry cheek all the while. "Aw- you do love me." Canine laughter found its way past her jaws, bright and contented as ever. Hesitating only a second, she pushed herself forward a little more to curl up in his lap, tail slowing to a calmer wag. "You're gonna stay with us, aren't you?" The euphoric gaze in her eyes and wide grin faded. Just the prospect of him leaving them once more made both of the canines feel rigid with anxiety- yes, he'd have to go back, but would he take them with him? Perhaps in this way he could still remain in his position in the Corps without losing sight of him. Though would he understand, or listen? They could only hope and pray they'd get to stay by his side for a while longer.

A few more hours passed in their company, the storm letting up to allow some solace. By this time, the sky was ablaze with an inferno of reds, oranges and purples from outside the little cave, little cracks and crevices in the walls allowing the almost angelic-seeming light to enter into the little safe-haven-of-sorts. Long passed the time where looking for the Survey Corps seemed like an option to him, feeling perhaps the slightest guilt when he thought about it- by this time, they were probably worried, and without him... No, it wasn't something he wanted to think about.

But was it so selfish to want to be with them? Perhaps, perhaps not. But in either case, he knew he'd soon have to return... Chaos would erupt if word was sent of his sudden "disappearance" to anyone. Though how long would it take them to find him?  
Not long, it seemed; they came around the area soon enough. Soon, the snorting and gallop of horses could be heard even by his human ears in the distance. Though he wasn't the only one who'd heard- one look at his canine companions, fluffed up and ready to strike, proved this. A voice sailed through the chill air: "you're sure this is the way?" He recognized it instantly as one of his own comrades, Petra. _So they finally got a sense of where I've gotten to- probably good, since I can make head nor tail of this place._ Another voice followed hers, one just as strikingly familiar: "Do you doubt my navigation skills, Petra? I've got a good grip on my surroundings- I already have my readings on this place, and I'm telling you, he went this way." The voice of the latter resulted in a bit of eye-rolling; Auro was still Auro, it seemed. For once, the man knew he was right, though heavily doubted his comrade discovered the place single-handedly... _Better go let them know I'm alright..._ The wolves were on it before he could think any further, however- a furry pelt resting next to him raced off in a blur of red. Azure eyes followed the disappearing form, shock in his eyes for one more moment before following after at a much slower, steadier pace.

"Farlan." The wolf froze for a moment, eyes contacting the man's own. "Would you mind if I followed alongside you? It's a bit difficult to see and feel around this place- I feel it'd be easier to navigate if I had you by my side- if you're alright with that, it is." He knelt done beside the other canine, lightly petting his own silky coat. "Of course, Levi. Let's just try to catch up to Isa before she gets herself into trouble... The people here, I'm assuming they're your friends?" His body language was easy enough to read, Levi giving a small nod in response. "They're members from my newer squad. Don't think for a moment I went to replace you two, though I needed a team to fight alongside, and they're the ones I ended up with. They won't hurt either of you, provided they know you're with me, but she could easily lead them to believe she's a threat... Let's go get to her before she causes a mess, shall we?" 

Unfortunately, Isabel got there long before them, all but a welcoming sight for the Special Operations Squad. Her tail was down at her side, tensely placed. A snarl formed on her muzzle, exposing rigid and, due to her recent meal of fish, bloodstained teeth. Her hackles rose, snapping and snarling at them with a determination to keep back any possible attacks from her little group. Indeed, even if her information was flawed, she was more than prepared to defend the pair back in the cave with her life, which just might be he case by the drawn blades of her finders. "We don't have any intent on hurting you, and apologize for stumbling into your territory, so please don't give us a reason to strike back-"

"It's alright, Petra. They're with me." Shadows revealed the figure of the corporal and his comrade at the entrance of the cave. A calm expression remained on his face, though snapped into one of disappointment a moment or two later as he turned to the more aggressive canine. "Though sometimes, Isabel, I wonder if you're trying to get yourself killed. I understand your wishes to keep people out of this haven of yours, though you're mistaken if your idea of engaging elite soldiers in combat against their intent is a good one. Try not to get yourself killed, will you?" The wolf's ears and tail drooped in guilt. "Yes, big brother..." His attention snapped back to the pair in front of him, each wearing equally confused and disturbed faces. "These... _beasts_ are friends of yours?" Auro asked with a raised eyebrow. "Surely you're not serious...""I'm completely serious- I'll tell you both about it on the way back. Though I have to wonder... How'd you find me, anyways?"

"We saw your horse run back towards us, and followed back the way it came. It was a little difficult with the snow covering up the tracks, though it worked out well enough, it seemed, since you're right here." Petra's attention focused on the two wolves, the cave, then on him once more. "Did you follow those two up here?" Levi nodded. "Just waiting for the storm to blow over- sorry it I worried everyone." "Come on, then- everyone practically lost their shit when they found out you were gone." Auro responded, that same slightly-mocking tone in his voice. He tossed the reins of the runaway horse to him. "Go ahead and mount- we were given orders to double back once we found you."

For the two onlooking wolves, it seemed that they might lose him again. Two pairs of genetically narrow eyes watched their friend mount his steed, turning away from them once more. The horses began to make their way across the barren landscape already, leaving them behind. A face nuzzled the red wolf's fur. "Come on, Isabel... Let's go ahead back." And so the pair began to return to the depths of the cave with content minds poisoned with the grief of separation once more. A head turned back to the pair with a heavy pain coming from the same thought as them. "Hey," Levi inquired, "aren't you coming?"


End file.
